Gift
by The One True Koneko
Summary: Ciel gets a final and meaningful gift from her loved one on the eve of her 14th birthday. Milan/Ciel (rated M for awkward first time sex)


Gift

A Milan/Ciel One Shot

* * *

Ciel walked into her room. It was late, and as fun as her birthday had been she was looking forward to getting some sleep. Flicking the light on however, she saw that her boyfriend had been waiting for her.

She stared a moment before sighing. Of course he was there... She smiled, shutting the door and climbing onto the bed beside him. "You were waiting for me in the dark?"

"Wouldn't have been much of a surprise if I'd left your light on," he said, pulling her into a hug. "Happy birthday, beautiful..."

She smiled, hugging back. "So you remember the promise you made? I'm fourteen now," she said, looking at him.

"Fourteen already, eh?" he asked, grinning as she pushed up his goggles and looked him eye to eye. "Yes, I remember," he said, rubbing her back. "Fourteen... You were what... eight when we met?"

"Nine," she corrected. "And you weren't much older... even though you looked it." She pouted slightly, adjusting herself on his lap. "And the others started calling me your girlfriend within the year..."

"That they did," he said, playing with a few strands of her golden hair. "Good thing you stopped complaining about that after a bit..." he teased before bending forward and kissing lightly at her neck.

She squeaked softly as she felt his lips close on her pale skin. His warm breath washed over her, and she felt herself being gently pushed down onto her back on the bed. One hand moved to her thighs, rubbing gently as he worked the hem of her dress up to around her waist. The other unzipped her vest quietly before moving inside and cupping one of her soft little breasts. "M-Milan..." she said softly, pulling off his beret and goggles and setting them aside on the bed.

He pulled away slightly, warm brown eyes staring at her blue ones, and grinned. "It's your birthday, Ciel... Why am I the only one opening a present?" he asked quietly before kissing her again.

She lifted her hands up, undoing the zipper on his vest before fumbling at his belt. She blushed as she carefully worked the belt loose, then the zipper. Like nearly everyone else, they both had two-piece bodysuits under their normal clothes. The material was light and flexible, leaving her very little to imagine when he gently moved her hand away and lowered himself against her.

He nipped her neck lightly and sighed, picking up again after a moment and beginning to work the bottom of her suit down with a careful hand. He shifted slightly once it was down to her knees, pulling the suit's bottom off completely and letting it fall to the floor where her shoes were already waiting. "You okay?" he asked softly, looking at her lovingly. "You're being really quiet..."

"Yes, I'm fine... I've just been waiting for this..." she said. "Sorry if I'm a little overeager."

He smiled and kissed her again. "I know... Trust me; I'm eager too..." he said softly. "Ciel, you'll never know how much I really love you..."

"Why's that?" she asked, hugging him against herself and smiling. "I bet however much it is, I love you just as much..."

Another smile, his brown eyes seeming to light up at her words. "Thanks... I needed to hear that," he said softly. He shifted again, working the top of his pants and suit down as he picked her up slightly. He leaned back, bringing her up with him. "Ready?"

She looked at him, blushing heavily before nodding. "Yes, I'm ready..."

He kissed her softly, beginning to slowly work her down onto him. She gave a small squeak, her voice muffled by their mouths being connected. There was a small bit of resistance, and he deepened the kiss, pushing further into her as she moaned loudly into him. He pulled his lips away once she was completely against him. "You okay?"

"Yes..." she said, though there was a slight strain in her voice.

He nodded. "We can wait a bit, so you can get comfortable..." he said. It was her first time, and his too, so he didn't want to mess up. He could wait a while before they continued.

After a moment or two, she shivered and cautiously began moving herself on him. She moaned, working herself against him at an awkward but fairly steady pace.

He gritted his teeth, placing a hand on her hip and assisting her movements as he leaned back onto one elbow. "Ah... God that feels good, Ciel..." he said as she held his shoulders with her hands and continued.

She began to get used to the movements, and the feel of his length within her. He was bigger than she'd thought, so it did hurt somewhat. She didn't mind that though so much. She was happier now than she'd been all day or the past week, or even since before they'd all come out here. "Milan..." she moaned, feeling herself tighten around him.

His breathing became rougher, and he laid back completely, bringing his other arm up to brush lightly against her side. The hand on her hip gripped slightly, and he pushed his hips up against hers a few times to test her reaction.

She yelped, her hands squeezing his shoulders more firmly as she drove herself harder on him in reply. "A-ah!" she cried out, hearing only his ragged breaths and the sounds their exposed flesh made as they moved together.

His hand traveled to behind her back, pulling her close to him as he continued to thrust upward, making her own movements more irregular as her lighter frame was bounced by the motions. He kissed her deeply, hand moving from her back to her head. His fingers buried themselves into her hair as her lips parted and let his tongue inside her mouth. He couldn't take this much longer, and held her close before cautiously flipping with her so she was now on bottom.

Her eyes were closed, and she continued to moan and squeak as their lovemaking continued in their new position. She felt a pressure building within her, growing tighter and more present with every passing moment. He was heavy on top of her, and the pain returned from before. But the ecstasy was there too, the sensation of every thrust causing the pressure to build to an almost unbearable level before it gave entirely. She screamed, her entire body quivering and clenching around him before he too reached climax.

He kissed her again, more tenderly as they wound down from the brief but- to them- furious bout of sex. "You okay?" he asked, propping himself up so he was no longer applying his full weight.

She smiled. "Yes. That- Milan, I love you."

He smiled, pulling out of her and lying beside her on the bed. "I love you too, Ciel... More than you'll ever know..." he said, hugging her.

She hugged back, feeling tired. "Hm... Sleepy..."

"Sleep then," he said. "I'm not going anywhere unless you want me to..."

She hugged him more tightly. "I never want you to go away..." she said, beginning to dose off. He kissed her forehead lightly, and held her close.

"Believe me Ciel. If I can help it, I'll never leave..." he said gently, eyes closing as dreams took them both.


End file.
